1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for liquid ejection and liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses (such as printers) that are provided with a moving member, which moves liquid ejection sections (such as nozzles) in a movement direction, and a plurality of supporting sections that are arranged at different positions in the movement direction are known in the art. With this type of configuration, a medium that is supported by the supporting sections becomes wave-shaped. Thus, the amount of shift in the landing position of a liquid (such as ink) that is ejected from the nozzles differs depending on its position in the movement direction.
In a liquid ejecting apparatus of such a configuration, there is a possibility that an appropriate adjustment value cannot be obtained when an adjustment pattern is formed by ejecting liquid from the liquid ejection sections onto the medium.